


You're My Best Friend

by TierKitchiero



Series: Behind Closed Doors [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU within an AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Otabek Altin, Pining, Protective Otabek Altin, past! Katsuki Yuuri / Victor Nikiforov, past! Otabek Altin / Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TierKitchiero/pseuds/TierKitchiero
Summary: Otabek está enamorado de su mejor amigo y no sabe que hacer con sus sentimientos.Después de que Viktor Nikiforov rompiera el corazón de Yuuri Katsuki, Otabek Altin hará todo lo que está en su poder para hacer que el hermoso japones vuelva a sonreír, sin embargo, sus propios sentimientos se interponen en el camino.¿Podrá el joven kazajo ganarse el corazón de su mejor amigo? ¿O será mejor rendirse antes de siquiera intentar algo?*Two-Shot**Historia Alternativa dentro del mundo de Behind Closed Doors*





	You're My Best Friend

⚠⚠⚠⚠  **ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER** ⚠⚠⚠⚠

 **Nada**  de lo que sucede en este especial afectará el desarrollo planeado para [Behind Closed Doors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11491023/chapters/25775322), este especial es un universo alterno donde Yuuri y Otabek terminan juntos.

 

Otabek Altin estaba tremendamente asustado.

Algo muy raro y malo estaba pasando con él.

Que su corazón latiera de la forma que lo estaba haciendo, tan solo con ver a Yuuri sonreír mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo no era para nada normal.

Era cierto que Otabek adoraba a su amigo y que le hacía sumamente feliz que Yuuri por fin estuviera contento, sobre todo después de lo que el bello japonés había vivido en los últimos meses.

Ver a Yuuri destrozado por culpa de Viktor Nikiforov lo había afectado de maneras indescriptibles, realmente lo único que quería hacer últimamente era ir y partirle la cara a aquél niñato consentido que había jugado terriblemente con los sentimientos de Yuuri.

Otabek nunca olvidaría la forma en que Yuuri lloró entre sus brazos por culpa de ese hijo de puta que no merecía nada más que una buena paliza y un carro rayado.

─ Otabek... ¿estás bien? ─ preguntó Yuuri posando delicadamente una mano sobre la suya y sacándolo de sus turbios pensamientos. El kazajo se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el contacto, sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían de carmín al sentir lo suave y tibia que era la mano de Yuuri sobre la suya.

─ Si, no pasa nada ─ dijo seriamente al tiempo que movía la mano rompiendo el contacto, su corazón de nuevo saltaba en su pecho y cada vez lo asustaba más. Yuuri lo observo por un momento, pero no le dijo nada. Finalmente, le dedicó otra sonrisa que no hizo más que aumentar el calor en sus mejillas.

─ ¿Estas enfermo? Te pusiste muy rojo... ─ apuntó Phichit tratando de colocarle la palma de la mano sobre su frente con el afán de medir su temperatura.

─ Estoy bien ─ siseó el kazajo esquivando al tailandés, trató de calmarse y de no poner atención en todas esas sensaciones que la cercanía de Yuuri le producía, realmente no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

La campana sonó salvándolo de las inquisitivas miradas que Yuuri y Phichit le dedicaban y se dispuso a acompañar al alegre japonés a su clase. Desde que Viktor Nikiforov había dejado la escuela un par de meses atrás, después de ser expulsado por chocar con un maestro en estado de ebriedad, Yuuri lucia mucho más contento y relajado, a pesar de que había veces en las que se notaba un poco nostálgico y cada que lo veía así Otabek no quería hacer nada más que besar su fruncido ceño hasta que su expresión se relajara.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de desvanecer esos peligrosos pensamientos de su mente que hacían que su corazón saltara cómo loco en su pecho.

─ ¿Beka? ─ Yuuri llamó su atención tomándolo su rostro suavemente con ambas manos, ─ ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? ─ Otabek lo observó por un momento, los expresivos ojos color chocolate parecían brillar bajo las gafas que los escondían, la tersa y blanca piel de sus regordetas mejillas estaba un poco teñida de roja y Otabek tuvo el deseo de acariciarlas, sus delgados labios rosas se veían tan dulces y tentadores que repentinamente quiso inclinarse a probarlos.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él? Antes de que hiciera algo realmente estúpido, se alejó de Yuuri y rápidamente se despidió de él, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba enérgicamente y su estómago se llenaba de nudos.

Desde que conoció a Yuuri el año anterior nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.  
  


* * *

Yuuri llegó a la escuela una soleada mañana de finales de verano, tan asustado y nervioso cómo un pequeño ratoncito. Aterrado del nuevo país al que se había mudado, de las nuevas costumbres, del nuevo horario y de sus nuevos compañeros. Y aunque ahora eran inseparables, el primer encuentro que tuvieron fue bastante incómodo.

Otabek salía de la oficina de la directora, llevaba algo de prisa pues tenía que ir a entregar un material que el profesor Ciladini le había encargado. Al ser una persona sumamente seria y responsable, la mayoría de los maestros le encomendaban pequeñas misiones que el kazajo no tenía inconveniente en realizar.

Llevaba una pila enorme de papeles en los brazos e iba tan concentrado en acabar rápido con el encargo que apenas y ponía atención por donde pasaba, repentinamente chocó con algo que casi le hace perder el equilibrio y regar por el piso todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

Molesto, bufó e intentó continuar con su avance, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más pisó algo blando que casi le hace caer. Para su sorpresa un quejido se escuchó desde el suelo.

Un par de brillantes ojos café lo observaban desde el piso, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver al muchacho pelinegro que se encontraba bajo la suela de su zapato.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ preguntó con su seriedad característica, haciéndose a un lado para que el otro joven pudiera incorporarse.

─ S-si ─ contestó con voz temblorosa el chico de ojos café mientras se sacudía las ropas y trataba de limpiar, sin mucho éxito, la marca de suela que Otabek le había dejado al frente de su playera de color blanco.

El kazajo se limitó a asentir y siguió con su avance no sin antes murmurar una rápida disculpa y dejar al joven confundido y asustado.

Cómo era de esperarse, después de su desastroso primer encuentro Yuuri le tenía algo de miedo. Y no era cómo si a Otabek le importara mucho. Realmente antes de que Yuuri entrara por completo a su vida, nunca había tenido muchos amigos en la escuela ni había hecho el esfuerzo de conocer a sus compañeros de clase, la mayoría lo evitaban pues creían que era muy sombrío y su seriedad los confundía bastante.

Antes de Yuuri, las únicas personas que realmente consideraba sus amigos vivían bastante lejos de Detroit, en Kazajistán, lastimosamente tuvo que dejarlos repentinamente un par de años atrás, y a pesar de que ellos sabían las razones de su comportamiento, a ninguno nunca le importó mucho su seriedad y ninguno intentó hacerlo cambiar cómo tanta gente que conoció en Estados Unidos.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri llegó a su vida supo que sorpresivamente había gente que podía aceptarlo tal cual era y aunque su comienzo no fue muy bueno, ya que después de su primer encuentro Yuuri lo evitaba lo más que podía, contra todo pronóstico todo evolucionó de manera positiva.

Fue un mes después de la llegada de Yuuri y del incidente, que comenzaron a hablar. Todo se dio gracias a un proyecto de química en el que fueron obligados a trabajar juntos. Fue muy incómodo para ambos cuando el profesor Karpisek* le indicó al grupo que tenían que formar parejas para el proyecto y todos los alumnos de la clase quedaron emparejados menos ellos dos.

No tuvieron más opción que aceptar trabajar juntos, realmente Otabek no tenía nada en contra de Yuuri, simplemente le parecía que el japonés lo odiaba y bueno el muchacho tenía toda la razón de hacerlo, el kazajo básicamente lo había utilizado como tapete y nunca se había disculpado correctamente.

Fue una enorme sorpresa descubrir que Yuuri realmente le temía. Durante los primeros días que se dispusieron a trabajar juntos, el japonés no lo miró a los ojos ni hizo muchos comentarios, poniéndose a veces tan nervioso que tartamudeaba. Fue hasta que un día, dos semanas después de que comenzaron con el proyecto que Otabek llegó portando una playera de The Walking Dead que Yuuri se atrevió a preguntarle si veía la serie y el kazajo al contestar afirmativamente hizo que algo cambiara entre ellos.

Después de eso, Yuuri se volvió más abierto y alegre, le recomendaba todo tipo de series, películas, comics y videojuegos, adentrándolo poco a poco a las cosas que le gustaban, Otabek por su parte adicto a la música como era, se dedicaba a cultivarlo musicalmente hablándole de bandas y artista de su preferencia, prestándole discos y pasándole montones de links de sus videos favoritos en YouTube. De un momento a otro, dejaron de juntarse solamente para continuar con el proyecto y comenzaron a hacerlo entre clases y después de la escuela simplemente con la intención de pasar tiempo juntos.

Sin darse cuenta, los dos meses que tenían para preparar el proyecto pasaron volando. Cuando entregaron el proyecto Otabek se sintió un poco desilusionado, pues creía que al ya no tener excusa para pasar tiempo juntos Yuuri lo dejaría de lado y regresarían a la fase donde solo se saludaban cordialmente.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

Yuuri continuo presente en su vida y Otabek por fin conoció a alguien a quien podía llamar amigo. El japonés se coló inintencionalmente tras la máscara impenetrable de "chico rudo" que Otabek llevaba desde hace tiempo y le hizo darse cuenta de que antes de que el japonés llegara realmente había estado muy solo.

El tiempo pasó y Yuuri cada vez llenaba con un poco más de color la obscura vida que llevaba. Le presentó gente y le dio oportunidad de pertenecer a un grupo de amigos, sin pedir nada a cambio, siempre otorgando sonrisas y palabras de aliento.

El cambió en su vida y de actitud que experimentó, no pasaron desapercibidos para su madre Aiman* ni para su hermano mayor Serik*, quienes notaron inmediatamente el positivo cambio que el joven kazajo estaba teniendo y agradecieron infinitamente a Yuuri que le ayudara un poco a aceptar y superar la desaparición de su padre Aibek* quien era un periodista político en Kazajistán y debido a sus escandalosos reportajes e investigaciones sobre los corruptos políticos de su país de origen, fue perseguido y desaparecido, hecho obligó al resto de la familia Altin a huir de su hogar.

Este acontecimiento había marcado al más joven de la familia Altin, quién al perder a su padre y haber tenido que dejar su hogar e ingresar como refugiado a un lugar en donde era incomprendido, le había cambiado la vida de mil maneras y muchas de estas no muy buenas.

Realmente la llegada de Yuuri a su vida fue uno de los mejores cambios que Otabek había tenido desde que llegó a Detroit.

Y es que Yuuri le hizo ver y comprender cosas que ni el mismo sabía que tenía en su vida, lo impulsó para seguir lo que más le apasionaba lo cuál era la música y lo convenció para tomar clases y convertirse en un DJ cómo siempre había soñado.

El japonés también le hizo ver que a pesar de que él creía que era incomprendido y que había estado solo realmente no había sido así.

Yuri Plisetsky también había sido una figura muy presente en su vida y quién ya lo consideraba su amigo a pesar de que Otabek realmente no lo creía. El pequeño ruso un año menor que él, con sus cautivantes ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de un soldado, había llegado una tarde al club de música de la escuela y se había quedado a su lado mostrando un enorme talento.

Otabek realmente no consideraba a Yuri su amigo porque creía que el ruso era bastante diferente a él y no lo consideraría digno de su amistad, también era cierto que el kazajo sentía una atracción muy grande por el rubio la cuál le hacía sentirse cohibido y prefirió mantenerla escondida. Fue hasta que Yuuri llegó a la escuela y se dio cuenta de su pequeño enamoramiento, que lo incitó a invitar a Yuri a salir.

Al principió realmente creyó que Yuri se reiría de él y no aceptaría, le contó sus temores al japonés y este le insistió en que lo intentara pues según él, el ruso estaba igualmente atraído por Otabek y aceptaría encantado.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando descubrió que el japonés tenía razón, Yuri aceptó salir con él y rápidamente su amistad se convirtió en algo más. Yuri era extrovertido, escandaloso, seguro, directo, huraño y bastante enojón, Otabek estaba encantado de que alguien con apariencia tan bella y delicada fuera cómo una pequeña bomba qué explotaba de mil formas diferentes y siempre llegaba a sorprenderlo.

Su relación era divertida y apasionada, Otabek sentía que estaba en el cielo y que nada podía ir mal. O eso creyó, hasta que intentó hacer que él que creía era el amor de su vida se llevara bien con su mejor amigo. Fue ahí donde todo poco a poco fue en declive.

No supo era lo que estaba haciendo mal, Yuuri era tan amable y agradable cómo siempre. Emocionado en todo momento ya que decía que Otabek se veía sumamente feliz desde que comenzó a salir con Yuri. Realmente el japonés hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que el novio de su amigo se sintiera aceptado e integrado en su grupo de amigos que cada vez se hacía más numeroso. Curiosamente el ruso parecía querer llevarse bien con todos menos con Yuuri. El kazajo confundido ante el comportamiento de su novio intentó una y otra vez hacerlos más cercanos.

Sin embrago, nunca pudo ser así. Desde un principio Yuri fue sumamente frio y distante con el japonés, siempre haciendo comentarios hirientes y manipulando a Otabek para que no pasara tanto tiempo con él, siempre manteniéndolos apartados. Yuuri queriendo que su amigo conservara su felicidad, no se quejó ni una sola vez, no intentó separarlos ni se defendió ante los ataques o exigió ser defendido ante el constante maltrato.

El kazajo falló en darse cuenta en cómo todo lo que creyó perfecto poco a poco se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. Fue hasta que un día en el que Otabek notó que Yuuri llevaba varios días sin asistir a la escuela y él no sabía la razón, que comenzó a cuestionar su relación con el ruso.

Phichit le informó que Yuuri había tenido que viajar de urgencia a Japón ya que su abuela lamentablemente había fallecido días antes, el tailandés le contó que Yuuri había recibido la noticia durante la hora del almuerzo y que había estado devastado, Otabek se sintió sumamente culpable al no poder estar con su amigo cuando este lo necesitó, se sintió culpable por cumplir los caprichos del ruso y llevarlo almorzar al centro comercial lo más alejados de Yuuri posible.

Después de ese incidente, su relación con Yuri fue de mal en peor, cuando Yuuri regresó de Japón, Otabek fue a darle el pésame y paso con él una tarde de música, platica y videojuegos como hacía mucho tiempo no tenían y que le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a su amigo. Yuri al enterarse le hizo una rabieta y una escena de celos que fue la que dio pie para que su relación terminara.

Yuri le dio a escoger entre su relación y su amistad con el japonés y cómo era de esperarse, Otabek terminó eligiendo a su amigo. Terminó su relación y ocultó el secreto, porque sabía que Yuuri se culparía a sí mismo y el kazajo simplemente no quería que su amigo sufriera innecesariamente. Poco imaginó que realmente su inocente amigo terminaría por sufrir mucho más de lo que esperaba.  
  


* * *

Ver cómo Yuuri era víctima de abuso escolar y que fuera su culpa fue realmente frustrante, Yuuri no merecía el maltrato que recibía, muchas veces quiso simplemente tomar a Yuuri y esconderlo del mundo, porque nadie merecía atestiguar la maravilla que Yuuri Katsuki era, así que al no poder esconderlo decidió protegerlo con todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Durante algún tiempo su táctica de guardaespaldas funcionó bastante bien nadie se metía con él ni se atrevía a siquiera mirarlo, fue hasta esa tarde en la que encontró a Yuuri saliendo destrozado de los vestidores y este entre sus brazos cubierto de lágrimas le confesó lo que había vivido, fue que se dio cuenta que no podía hacer mucho por cuidar de su corazón, aunque moría por hacerlo.

Cuando se enteró de la relación que Yuuri había tenido Nikiforov sintió una ira incomparable, trató de convencerse que su enojo se debía solo al hecho de que el ruso se atrevió a jugar con Yuuri, aunque internamente sabía que cuando Yuuri le confesó lo que había pasado entre ellos Otabek se había muerto de celos.

Porque si, Otabek Altin estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Llevaba un tiempo sospechándolo, pero últimamente lo estaba confirmando.

Todo lo que Yuuri hacía a su alrededor causaba una revolución dentro de su pecho que no podía controlar, desde sonrisas, mensajes de buenos días, cada vez que lo tocaba, acomodaba su cabello o abrazaba su cintura cuando iban en la moto.

A esto se le sumaba que su mente estaba inundada del japonés a todas horas todos los días, mientras estaba en clase, mientras manejaba por la ciudad en la moto, mientras comía, mientras hacía mezclas nuevas, mientras dormía, todo a su alrededor para él era solo Yuuri esto, Yuuri aquello, Yuuri lo otro.

Llevaban un tiempo fingiendo ser pareja y a pesar de que todo había empezado como un truco para engañar a los hostigadores de Yuuri, ninguno de los dos había desmentido nada en todo ese tiempo.

Gracias a su farsa no hacían nada más que estar todo el tiempo que podían juntos, todos los días Otabek pasaba a su casa a recogerlo para llevarlo a la escuela y todos los días lo llevaba de vuelta, a veces Yuuri lo invitaba a pasar y estudiaban o veían una película juntos, otras veces se quedaban en la calle junto a la motocicleta y platicaban por horas.

Otabek sentía que eran una excelente pareja, el único problema es que todo era falso y Yuuri solo lo veía cómo su amigo. Así que con el tiempo el kazajo aprendió a recibir lo que podía y no ambicionar más.

O eso creía.

Ahora que Nikiforov se había ido de la escuela, Yuri había superado el hecho de que ya no estaban juntos y ahora él y JJ eran una pareja oficial, al igual que Chris y Seung, todos habían dejado de hostigarlo y la paz reinaba un poco a su alrededor.

Gracias a eso Yuuri lucia más hermoso y más confiado que nunca y Otabek por su parte no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos. Ignorarlos ya no era opción, tratar de ocultarlo tampoco así que decidió pedir ayuda a la única persona que sabía podría ayudarlo.

─ Phichit tengo un problema ─ le dijo detrás del edificio de matemáticas, un lunes por la mañana durante su hora libre.

─ Tu estas enamorado de Yuuri ─ Phichit no estaba preguntando lo estaba afirmando, Otabek gruño frustrado cubriendo su enrojecido rostro, ¿Tan obvio era?

─ ¿Ahora qué hago? ─ preguntó el kazajo derrotado, ante el tailandés que lo miraba divertido.

─ ¿Qué quieres hacer? ─ preguntó Phichit dándole palmaditas de apoyo en la espalada, realmente él se había percatado de los sentimientos del kazajo mucho antes que Otabek mismo.

─ No se ─ soltó en un quejido, Phichit lucia divertido ante su frustración, sin embargo, repentinamente puso una expresión de seriedad que no iba mucho con él, tomó al kazajo por los hombros y comenzó a hablarle mirándolo a los ojos.

─ Si realmente quieres estar con Yuuri has algo al respecto, si no, no hagas lo mismo que Nikiforov hace ─ Otabek sintió repulsión ante sus palabras.

Viktor Nikiforov podía ya no ir a la escuela y estar tomando clases particulares desde su mansión, pero repentinamente un mes después de salir, comenzó a tener comunicación con Yuuri quien, a pesar de mostrarse incomodo ante las insistentes llamadas del ruso, había cedido ante sus encantos y comenzaba a caer de nuevo.

En cuanto lo notaron el kazajo y el tailandés comenzaron a tratar de hacer entrar a Yuuri en razón, y aunque el japonés sabía que tenían razón, no cortaba vínculos con el ruso, quien claramente dentro de su aburrimiento acudía a Yuuri una vez más para pasar el rato.

─ ¡Yo nunca haría algo cómo eso, ¿Quién me crees? ─ contestó indignado soltándose del agarre del tailandés.

Phichit le simplemente le sonrió.

─ Entonces llévalo al cine y comienza a conquistarlo o algo así ─ dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

Su oportunidad llegó la semana siguiente, él y Yuuri se encontraban en el departamento del japonés haciendo tarea, sin embargo, a la mitad de una investigación que tenían que hacer para ciencias sociales, se habían aburrido y comenzaron a ver avances de películas en YouTube.

─ Muero por ver esta ─ dijo el japonés poniendo play al tráiler de la nueva adaptación de It.

─ La primera me arruinó la infancia y el libro aun me causa pesadillas ─ dijo emocionado mientras ponía la laptop en las rodillas de Otabek y se acomodaba mejor a su lado en el pequeño sillón de dos plazas que los Katsuki tenían.

El kazajo a penas y puso atención al avance pues estaba más concentrado en cómo se sentía el calor del cuerpo de Yuuri contra el suyo y en lo delicioso que olía su shampoo.

─ Se estrenó la semana pasada ─ dijo Yuuri dedicándole una sonrisa después de que el avance acabara.

Otabek vio que su oportunidad había llegado y cómo no queriendo la cosa se estiro pasando un brazo tras la espalda de su amigo y lo estrechó casualmente contra él.

─ Vayamos a verla, el próximo viernes ─ dijo regresando la sonrisa y mirando cómo se le iluminaban los ojos.

Otabek sintió que explotaba de felicidad, aunque desafortunadamente esta no duró mucho. Apenas dos días después de acordar su cita Yuuri llegó a arruinar sus planes.

─ Otabek, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? ─ le dijo el japonés después del almuerzo y cuando caminaban hacía su clase de Frances.

─ Claro ¿qué ocurre? ─ preguntó interesado ante la curiosa actitud de Yuuri como si fuera a pedirle que matara a alguien o algo así.

─ ¿Podrías acompañarme el viernes al centro comercial? Tengo que ver a alguien ─ Otabek sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría al escuchar esas palabras.

─ ¿Qué no íbamos a ir al cine el viernes? Ya compré los boletos─ dijo un poco molesto no pudiendo evitar el tono hostil.

─ ¡Cierto! ─ recordó Yuuri golpeándose la frente con una mano, ─ Antes de entrar a la función ¿me acompañarías a mi cita? ─ preguntó mirando a su amigo algo suplicante.

Otabek no hizo más que suspirar pesadamente, realmente no importaba que le pidiera Yuuri el terminaría accediendo.

─ ¿A quién vas a ver? ─ preguntó derrotado, si Yuuri insistía tanto debía ser importante.

─ A Viktor ─ contestó en un susurró posando su mirada en el suelo Otabek quedo mudo ante lo que escuchaba. ─Dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo ¿me acompañas por favor? ─ rogó una vez más.

El kazajo creía que estaba soñando y teniendo una pesadilla horrible.

─ ¡No! ¿estás loco? ¿para que quieres ir a hablar con ese tipejo? ─ Yuuri argumento con él por casi una hora sobre él porque tenía que ir y porque era necesario que fuera, Otabek termino cediendo.

El viernes el kazajo tuvo que atestiguar la escena entre Viktor y Yuuri desde su motocicleta, realmente algo en su interior se revolvía horriblemente al ver al niñato platinado hablar tan casualmente con Yuuri.

Como era de esperarse perdieron la función y Yuuri terminó llorando por Viktor Nikiforov por segunda ocasión entre sus brazos.  
  


* * *

  
Después del incidente Yuuri volvió al estado depresivo en el que se había sumergido antes de que Nikiforov dejara la escuela, Otabek no sabía lo que el ruso le había dicho, sin embargo, sabía que seguían en contacto e incluso que algunas veces se veían, gracias a esto, Yuuri cada vez se hundía más y más.

EL kazajo hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantenerlo distraído, salían casi cada fin de semana y se pasaba todas las tardes que podía a su lado, siempre tratando de distraerlo y de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Y a pesar de que sus esfuerzos no daban para mucho, comenzó a notar que Yuuri cambiaba poco a poco con él, sin embargo, parecía que algo aun lo retenía.

Diciembre llegó y con esto el final del semestre, Yuuri aún no salía de su depresión por más que Otabek intentara ayudarlo, la situación comenzaba a desesperarlo, durante el último almuerzo del año Phichit le exigió que hiciera algo para remediar el estado de Yuuri.

─ Tienes que confesarte Otabek, es muy obvio que te gusta, todo el mundo lo sabe ─ apuntó Phichit ─ solo falta que Yuuri lo sepa ─ Otabek moría por confesarse, si es que de esa forma podría deshacerse de la sombra de Nikiforov para siempre, pero tenía miedo ¿Qué tal si era el quien desaparecía de la vida de Yuuri?

Antes de que pudieran decir más el japonés llegó con su bandeja de comida y se sentó junto a Otabek.

─ Hola chicos, ¿de qué hablan? ─ preguntó mirando a ambos, quitándole la tapa al yogurt de durazno que llevaba.

─ Otabek quería preguntarte algo ─ dijo inocentemente Phichit mientras picaba inocentemente la comida que aún tenía en el plato.

Yuuri giró en dirección al kazajo esperando a que hablara.

─ ¿Quieres ir a patinar en hielo conmigo mañana? ─ preguntó finalmente Otabek nervioso, si Yuuri se negaba no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan nervioso que pensaba que explotaría en cualquier momento.

─ ¿Patinar? ─ preguntó Yuuri luciendo confundido, Otabek sintió el golpe del rechazo antes de que llegara.

─ Instalaron una pista de hielo en el centro comercial por las festividades, pensé que te gustaría ir ya sabes para celebrar el fin de semestre y eso ─ explicó Otabek tratando de salvar algo de su dignidad.

Esperó pacientemente a que Yuuri le dijera que no, pues seguramente ya tenía planes de pasar toda la tarde chateando con cierto ruso platinado que no lo dejaba en paz.

Sin embargo, después de procesar las palabras el rostro de Yuuri se iluminó y comenzó a asentir emocionado.

─ ¡Vamos! ─

Al día siguiente Otabek pasó por Yuuri alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el japonés salió del departamento muy sonriente, llevaba un adorable gorrito de lana azul marino que hacía juego con su abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y lo hacía lucir más pequeño de lo que era, el corazón de Otabek saltó emocionado ante la visión.

Llegaron al centro comercial y Yuuri tan emocionado cómo un niño pequeño corrió a rentar un par de patines para cada uno y le exigió a Otabek que se metiera a la pista de inmediato con él.

Otabek cedió, pero apenas metió un pie a la pista se resbaló y cayó fuertemente de espaldas, Yuuri que con un poco más de éxito había logrado entrar comenzó a reírse de su amigo y al darle la mano para que se levantara resbalo cayó a su lado. Durante la primera hora estuvieron intentando patinar mientras avanzaban cómo cordero recién nacido agarrados firmemente de la orilla de la pista.

Después del ridículo lograron encontrar su balance y pasar un rato divertido persiguiéndose el uno al otro, cuando empezaba a obscurecer, decidieron dar una vuelta por última vez a la pista de hielo antes de irse.

─ Gracias por traerme ─ le dijo el japonés en un susurró apenas audible mientras patinaban dando vueltas alrededor de la enorme pista, uno al lado del otro, con una mano entrelazada evitando que ambos cayeran.

─ Necesitaba salir y distraerme un poco... ─ continuó, Otabek lo observaba de reojo tratando de no perder detalle de sus palabras. ─ Últimamente la he estado pasando un poco mal, pero tú siempre me haces sonreír y me haces querer levantarme de la cama todos los días...─

─ ...Gracias por estar siempre conmigo ─ dijo Yuuri dedicándole una sonrisa y estrechando su brazo, Otabek lo hizo patinar hacía una orilla de la pista evitando chocar contra otros comensales, cuando llegaron y tenían algo firme en lo cual recargarse, el kazajo lo estrecho propiamente entre sus brazos.

Yuuri se acoplo perfectamente entre ellos y dejo salir un suspiro, repentinamente la pista se llenó de miles de colores gracias a los cientos de foquitos que adornaban los alrededores, Yuuri se liberó del abrazo para poder apreciar el espectáculo, Otabek por su parte no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Yuuri se veía tan hermoso sonriendo emocionado bajo las luces navideñas que Otabek simplemente no pudo resistirse, tomó sus manos con las suyas y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Yuuri quien se veía confundido por lo que estaba pasando, sin pensarlo mucho se inclinó hacia él y juntó sus labios contra los del japonés quien dio un respingo al sentir el contacto.

Su cerebro procesó lo que estaba haciendo y se alejó tan rápido de Yuuri que parecía que el roce de sus labios le había provocado una descarga eléctrica, Yuuri lo miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos y las mejillas coloradas.

─ Otabek... ─ el japonés se llevó una mano a sus labios, pareciendo no creer lo que había sucedido

─ ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Yuuri perdóname yo no...! ─ antes de que pudiera dar una explicación o pedir disculpas una voz familiar se escuchó a la lejanía.

─ ¡Yuuri! ¡Otabek! ¡Que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí! ─ Emil Nekola se acercó patinando a toda velocidad interrumpiendo su incomodo momento. De tras de él venían los gemelos Crispino quienes los saludaron no tan efusivamente cómo el checo, pero los ayudaron a distraerse por un rato.

Cuando sus inesperadas visitas se fueron un silencio sepulcral se instaló entra ambos, salieron de la pista uno detrás del otro, entregaron los patines rentados y sin intercambiar palabra subieron a la moto y regresaron a casa de Yuuri. Durante el camino Otabek no hacía nada más que arrepentirse de su estúpido impulso.

Cuando llegaron Yuuri bajó rápidamente de la motocicleta y le entrego el casco sin mirarlo a los ojos.

─ Yuuri yo... ─ Intentó Otabek, quería disculparse, realmente no quería perder su amistad.

─ Gracias por todo Otabek... ─ lo interrumpió el japonés antes de que pudiera decir más y de dio media vuelta para entrar a los departamentos no sin antes murmurar un "buenas noches".

─ Yuuri... ─ insistió el kazajo.

Sin embargo, cuando el nombrado giró a encararlo tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas lo cual desconcertó a Otabek.

─ Lo siento ... por favor... hablemos mañana ─ rogó Yuuri antes de correr dentro de los edificios y dejar a Otabek sobre la motocicleta confundido y con el corazón roto.

Cuando llegó de vuelta a casa, se encerró en su habitación sin querer dar explicaciones a nadie y lo primero que hizo fue marcar el número de Phichit.

─ Lo besé, Phichit creo que me odia... ─ Gimoteó Otabek contra el teléfono, el tailandés al otro lado de la línea trato de tranquilizarlo y de hacerlo entrar en razón, le dijo que hablara con Yuuri, pero después de la forma en que el japonés huyó después de dejarlo en su casa no sabía si sería capaz de volver a encararlo.

No importaba cuanto había planeado ese beso había destruido todas sus ilusiones.

* * *

  
  
  
**_Yuuri_ **

_Sab, Dic 14_

Llamada perdida a las 21:40

Llamada perdida a las 22:00

Llamada perdida a las 22:33

Llamada perdida a las 23:07

_Dom, Dic 15_

Llamada perdida a las 00:09

Llamada perdida a las 10:00

Llamada perdida a las 10:30

Llamada perdida a las 11:05

Llamada perdida a las 10:52

Otabek necesitamos hablar, ¿puedes venir a mi casa?

_12:30_

Otabek...

_14:28_

Por favor.

_18:08_

_Mar, Dic 17_

¿Sigues enojado?

_8:30_

Bekaaaaa...

_15:40_

_Vie, Dic 20_

Me voy a Hatsetsu mañana,

quería verte antes de irme, ¿puedo?

_16:15_

_Mie, Dic 25_

Feliz Navidad.

_00:01_

Te extraño.

_00:02_

_Mie, Ene 1_

Espero que tengas un Muy buen

inicio de año. Y que sigas a mi lado a

pesar de todo.

_00:00_

Aún eres mi amigo ¿verdad?

_00:05_

_Lun, Ene 6_

Por si te interesa estoy de regreso

en Detroit.

_11:11_

¿Puedo pasar a verte?

_11:11_

Necesitamos hablar

_11:12_

Si

_12:38_

Ven cuando gustes.

_12:38_

Te veo en una hora

_12:39_  
  


* * *

 

  
Una hora después, Otabek temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando bajó de la moto afuera del edificio donde vivía Yuuri, realmente tenía mucho miedo, después del beso que le había dado y su incomoda despedida cobardemente había estado escondiéndose de Yuuri por casi un mes.

Phichit había estado insistiendo durante todas las vacaciones que hablara con Yuuri, sabía que el tailandés tenía razón y aunque este le insistiera que realmente nada malo sucedería, Otabek aun tenía mucho miedo.

Estaba seguro de que esa sería la última vez que Yuuri le permitiría acercársele, así que trató de asimilar todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que iba a decir y nerviosamente tocó el timbre y esperó a que el zumbido de la puerta al abrirse se escuchará.

Subió al elevador sudando mares, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía que su campera de cuero negro lo asfixiaba, se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello a la caja que llevaba en la mano. Era una caja de regalo que contenía el presente que compró de navidad para Yuuri. Una edición especial de su libro favorito "Viaje al Centro de la Tierra" de Julio Verne, una figura de colección Daryl Dixon su personaje favorito de The Walking Dead, la última edición de Mario Kart, tarjetas de regalo de Netflix, HBO, YouTube, XBOX y una tanda de sus dulces japoneses favoritos. Todo le había salido en un ojo de la cara, pero había valido la pena cada centavo pues sabía que el paquete haría muy feliz a Yuuri.

Si es que lo aceptaba.

Cuando la campana del elevador sonó anunciando que había llegado al octavo piso donde Yuuri residía, sintió que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco de los nervios cuando bajo del elevador y vio la puerta de Yuuri abierta.

─ ¿Hola? ─ preguntó adentrándose al departamento de los Katsuki, ─ Con permiso ─ dijo cerrando la puerta tras él y buscando alrededor de la sala vacía al japonés.

─ Hola... ─ dijo Yuuri en un susurro saliendo de la cocina cargando un par de vasos de agua. Otabek se quedó congelado junto a la puerta observándolo, tenía casi un mes sin verlo y el sentía como si hubieran pasado años, quería correr, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por ser tan imbécil. Pero se quedó ahí, aferrado a la cajita esperando que Yuuri hablara de nuevo.

─ Siéntate...─ le indicó el japonés señalando uno de los tres sillones de la sala, Yuuri no se veía molesto, pero Otabek sentía que la tensión en el aire lo iba a asfixiar, se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas y Yuuri colocó los dos vasos sobre la mesita de centro y se dejó caer a su lado.

─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ preguntó con la voz rasposa después de estar tanto tiempo callado.

─ He estado mejor ─ dijo Yuuri encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo fijamente ─ Otabek... yo─

─ Esto es para ti ─ lo interrumpió el kazajo extendiendo la caja hacia el japonés el cuál la miró sorprendido ─ Feliz navidad... ─ lo último lo dijo en un susurro sintiéndose cómo un imbécil.

─ Gracias... ─ murmuró Yuuri tomándola y poniéndola junto a su vaso sobre la mesa.

Otabek se quedó observándolo por un momento el cuál le pareció una eternidad, lo miró a detalle queriendo memorizar su rostro pues posiblemente esa sería la última vez que lo tendría tan cerca, carraspeo un poco tratando de aclarar su garganta y comenzó a hablar, era ahora o nunca.

─ Yuuri... lamento mucho lo que pasó ─ se disculpó, el japonés lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable la cual lo hacía sentirse extremadamente nervioso.

─ ¿Por qué no me contactaste en todo este tiempo? ─ preguntó dolido, claramente su silencio durante las fiestas había afectado a Yuuri.

─ Pesé que no querías hablar conmigo...─ dijo apenado, la verdad era que había estado retrasando ese momento, en el que Yuuri y él partirían caminos diferentes.

─ ¡Pero si te estuve llamando y mandando mensajes durante todas las vacaciones! ─ dijo Yuuri indignado, golpeándose una pierna con la mano tratando de controlar su enojo

─ Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, ─ confesó Otabek, ya no podía guardar más el secreto ─ Yuuri yo... estoy enamorado de ti... ─ dijo finalmente mirándolo a los ojos, Yuuri abrió sus orbes chocolate sorprendido ante la confesión.

─ No es algo nuevo, lo sé desde hace algún tiempo, ─ continuó,─ quería que me dieras una oportunidad, que me dejaras ayudarte a olvidar a Nikiforov, que me permitieras mostraste todo el amor que mereces... pero lo eché a perder y me asusté y escondí como imbécil... Yuuri yo ...simplemente no quería asustarte... ─ revelar lo que por tanto tiempo había tenido escondido comenzaba a quitarle un peso de encima, sin embargo se estaba preparando para recibir el rechazo.

Yuuri seguía observándolo sin decir nada, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos ligeramente acuosos.

─ Lo lamento... entiendo si esto es incómodo para ti y prefieres que me aleje un tiempo, pero... cuando estés listo y yo pueda deshacerme de esto que siento... ¿podríamos seguir siendo amigos? ─ rogó, realmente no quería perderlo, Yuuri era demasiado importante para él.

─ No. ─ contestó el japonés seriamente, Otabek sintió un dolor en su pecho que nunca había sentido, definitivamente estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar como niñita y rogarle al Yuuri que olvidara todo lo que había dicho.

─ Eres un tonto ¿lo sabias? ─ Yuuri finalmente sonrió y Otabek no sabía que estaba pasando, repentinamente sintió los labios de Yuuri contra los suyos y se quedó petrificado tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Yuuri tomó su rostro entre sus manos, posó su frente contra la suya y lo miró sonriente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

─ Ya no quiero ser solo tu amigo... ¿No importa? ─ preguntó con una risita.

Otabek lo observo por un momento procesando lo que sus palabras implicaban, sin resistir su impulso lo tomó de la cintura y lo jaló más hacia él.

─ No ─ susurró contra sus labios, para después unirlos contra los suyos una vez más.

Sentir los dulces labios de Yuuri de nuevo sobre los suyos le hizo darse cuenta de que todo estaría bien y se preguntó cómo es que no habían estado haciendo eso durante todo ese tiempo, tener a Yuuri finalmente entre sus brazos se sentía bien, se sentía correcto.

Otabek Altin estaba enamorado cómo nunca antes.

Sorpresivamente estaba locamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Y lo mejor de todo es que era correspondido.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
* Aiman - nombre femenino kazajo que significa "Belleza de la Luna" 

*Aibek - nombre masculino kazajo que significa "Luna"

*Serik -nombre masculino kazajo que significa "Apoyo"


End file.
